SpiderMan 3: Venom of Carnage
by FanFic4Life
Summary: This is kind of what I want to happen in the third SpiderMan movie. I really think I did good on this story and took a lot of time on it. The story is great, and it should keep you interested until the end. Please R&R!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Spider-Man. I do not own any of the characters in this story. And I do not own any of the companies or anything like that. I just made this story for fun because I'm a fan of Spider-Man.**

This is my first Spider-Man story, but I think it is actually good. I know it's long, but if you're a Spider-Man fan I really think you will like it. The story is what I like best about it.So please R&R.

**

* * *

**

Peter Parker was standing next to a trash can in an alley.

"With great power, comes great responsibility." said Peter who was holding his Spider-Man costume.

"But to be responsible, is to give this up and go back to a normal life." said Peter who was about to toss his costume in a trash can when he heard a loud crash.

Peter tossed his costume into the trash and started to run out of the alley.

As he got out of the alley, he saw a huge meteor that crashed into a building. The meteor was cracked and red goo started to slowly ooze out of it. All of a sudden an alarm went off and a man ran out of the building.

"Don't let him get away!" shouted a Police officer.

Peter didn't know what was going on but he chased the man. When Peter was about to grab the man, the meteor made a huge explosion and the red goo splattered all over both of the men. Peter started to scrape off the red goo on his glasses. But when he finally got it off, the man was gone and cop cars surrounded Peter.

"What happened here?" said one of the Police officers.

"I don't know, I heard a loud crash and when I got here all I saw was a man running out of that building, and a meteor that must of crashed into that building." said Peter as he pointed to the building, where he saw the man run out of.

"That's a prison." said one of the Police officers.

Peter went home as police examined the meteor. When he got to his room in the apartments he went into the bathroom and washed the red goo off of himself. He watched it go down the drain. And then he sat down on his chair and turned the television on.

"A man named Cletus Kasady has escaped from prison when a huge meteor crashed into the building. If you have any news about him please contact us. Also a man named Flash Thompson was able to take pictures. He said there was another small meteor inside of the meteor. He said that when he picked it up, it was easy to crack open, it was probably because the meteor it was inside of exploded earlier causing the smaller meteor inside of it to almost crack open. And Flash easily cracked it open." said a news reporter.

"I didn't even know you were home." said Mary Jane, also known as Peter Parker's wife.

"Oh, I was just watching the news. So, did you hear about the meteor that crashed?" said Peter.

"Are you kidding? It's all over TV." said Mary Jane.

"Yeah, luckily no one got hurt, but it did cover me in red goo" said Peter.

"I don't see any on you." said Mary Jane.

"I washed it off when I got here." said Peter.

"Oh, well I think I'm going to go to sleep now." said Mary Jane.

"Alright, I'm just going to stay up for a little bit." said Peter.

"Alright." said Mary Jane.

In the morning Peter woke up only to find himself covered in red goo.

"What is this?" said Peter who got out of bed and ran over to a mirror. He was completely covered in red goo.

"I washed this off last night!" said Peter.

"Peter, what's going on?" said Mary Jane as she sat up from bed.

"Nothing, I have to go." said Peter as he quickly walked out of the bedroom and into the bathroom.

He turned the water on and put his hand under it, but the red goo wouldn't come off.

"What is this stuff?" Peter shouted.

"Are you alright?" said Mary Jane.

"Yeah, I'm fine." said Peter.

He sneaked out of the bathroom by going through a window inside of the bathroom.

"I have to get to Dr. Conners, so he can tell me what this is and get it off of me!" said Peter.

The red goo shot off of Peters arm and onto a building in the shape of a line.

"How did it?" said Peter.

Suddenly he took off on the red web like line. More started shooting off of his body and grabbing onto buildings swinging him through the city.

"It's almost like it knows where I want to go." said Peter.

When he got to his science teachers laboratory he broke through one of the windows and landed inside.

"What are you and what do you want?" shouted Dr. Conners.

"Don't worry, it's me Spider-Man." said Peter.

"What happened to you?" said Dr. Conners.

"I don't know, but can you tell me how to get this off of me?" said Peter.

"I have to do a test, come sit down over here." said Dr. Conners.

Dr. Conners took a piece of the red goo off of Peter's arm and took it to a room where he examined it. About ten mintues later he came out of the room and walked up to Peter.

"It seems that this goo on you, is alive. And it looks like it's some kind of symbiote." said Dr. Conners.

"How do I get it off of me?" said Peter.

"I'm not sure." said Dr. Conners.

"Do you expect me to just walk around with this red costume?" said Peter.

"Well until I can figure out how to get it off, yes." said Dr. Conners.

"When do you think that will be?" said Peter.

"It should take a few weeks. But that's if..." said Dr. Conners who didn't finish his sentence.

"If what?" said Peter.

"If I can get it off." said Dr. Conners.

"I'll find a way to get this off." said Peter as he jumped back out of the window and let his suit web onto buildings.

When Peter got back home, he got in through the window.

Peter turned on the TV and turned it to a news channel.

"A man in a gooey red costume robbed a bank, he attacked all of the workers and killed them. But he didn't take any of the money." said the news reporter.

"How did someone else?" said Peter.

Flashback: "I don't know, I heard a loud crash and when I got here all I saw was a man running out of that building, and a meteor that must of crashed into that building." said Peter as he pointed to the building, where he saw the man run out of. "A man named Cletus Kasady has escaped from prison when a huge meteor crashed into the building." said a news reporter.

"Cletus is the one with my suit!" said Peter.

Meanwhile...

"But Mr. Jameson!" shouted Flash.

"I don't want to hear it, you're fired!" said Mr. Jameson the owner of the daily bugle.

"Just give me one more chance!" said Flash.

"Why should I?" said Mr. Jameson.

"If it wasn't for me you wouldn't have those meteor pictures!" said Flash.

"Meteor pictures? But you didn't even give me those." said Mr. Jameson.

"Yes I did, I set them right here on your desk the night I got them." said Flash.

"I just remember giving Parker the money for those great pictures he took! He walked into my office and I told him that his pictures were great and gave him the money for them!" said Mr. Jameson.

"You must have mixed mine up with his Mr. Jameson!" said Flash.

"You actually think I'm gonna believe a lie like that? I never make mistakes! You didn't get good enough photos and Parker did by getting me great photos of that meteor! Now get out of my office!" said Mr. Jameson.

"Fine!" said Flash as he left and walked to his home.

"Peter making me lose my job!" said Flash as he opened his door and walked into the bathroom.

"I need a shower." said Flash.

After getting into the shower Flash could feel something gooey on him.

"What is this?" Flash looked down at his arm and saw that it was covered in black goo.

And then he walked over to the mirror to see he was almost completely covered in the black goo.

"I thought I washed this stuff down the shower last night!" shouted Flash.

"Hey, no!" said Flash as the goo covered his face.

When Flash looked down, he saw a white spider covering the goo in the middle of his chest.

"Yes, now we must take down Peter Parker, he is our enemy!" shouted Flash and the symbiote.

Meanwhile at Dr. Conners laboratory...

"I know how to get the costume off of Spider-Man!" shouted Dr. Conners.

But when he looked down he saw he was covered in red goo.

"What is this?" shouted Dr. Conners.

Dr. Conners ran home hoping that nobody would see him. He walked into the bathroom and looked into the mirror.

"No!" shouted Dr. Conners as the goo covered his face.

"Spider-Man, he is the one who did this and is our enemy, we must destroy him!" shouted Dr. Conners and the symbiote.

Meanwhile at Peter's apartment...

"No!" shouted Peter as he fell to his knee's.

"I can't control this thing!" said Peter.

"Must fight it..." said Peter.

And then Peter got off of his knees and left the apartment by going through the window. Peter saw a man who was about to get hit by a car.

"Help!" shouted the man who was about to get hit.

But Peter started swinging off.

"No, I can't do this!" shouted Peter.

Peter swung to the man and helped the man to safety.

"You didn't want to do that!" Peter heard, it was almost like the symbiote was telling him what to do.

"You want to make, carnage!" Peter heard.

Peter started to swing off.

"I might have savedthatman back there, but who knows what I'll do next!" shouted Peter.

Meanwhile...

"You want Peter gone. He is your enemy now! He killed me!" shouted Mr. Osborn, also known as Harry Osborn's father.

"I'll destroy him for what he did to you dad!" said Harry Osborn as he put a yellow mask on.

"Peter will pay for what he did to you dad!" shouted Harry as he let the glider he was standing on take off into the sky.

* * *

Well that was the first chaper! If people like it I will try to get chaptertwo up.


End file.
